User blog:Alpha Ranger/ThatCakeShow! - The Helper Game - (4) - Season 1
Hello, I am sorry this took so long to get out. Anyway, today's blog is a game I guess it is called The Helper Games I am going to use every minecraft helper that has ever appeared and use them in the game. Each round somebody gets eliminated but from the use of Random. org so it is random who gets eliminated. Wait before I start not every single minecraft helper is here there is a couple i do not remember I am not putting in so yeah. Round 1: L for Leeeee x. ELIMINATED Runner Up: x Bread Stick Wow L for Leeeeee x was eliminated first that really sucks I was hoping he would make it far :/ Round 2: WeeWeeGaming ELIMINATED Runner Up: Ank55 Aww Man WeeWee is out I was hoping he would make it atleast to the top 10 but it probably is better than Ank being out. Round 3: SqaisheyQuack ELIMINATED Runner Up: Afro Dan91 Sqaishey is out well crap L for Leeeeee x and Sqaishey well that stinks I hope Squid stays strong! Round 4: Choo Choo Runner Up: iBallisticSquid Squid was barely in their I hope he goes on but poor Choo Choo is out :/ I hope HitTheTarget is out next :). Round 5: Afro Dan91 ELIMINATED Runner Up: x Bread Stick Wow Afro Dan is out that kind of sucks. Round 6: MISS MCXBLA ELIMINATED Runner Up: Lionmaker Bye Miss MCXBLA It kind of sucks she is out though. HitTheTarget better be out soon. Round 7: FearADubh ELIMINATED Runner Up: Ank55 FearADubh is out now so I guess we are in the top 10 :D But aww he is out. :( Final 10 Competitors: iBallisticSquid Amy Lee33 Rosie33 Finnball Long BowX99 Ank55 x Bread Stick ZShoot2KillZ LionMaker HitTheTarget Round 8: LionMaker ELIMINATED Runner Up: x Bread Stick LionMaker is out I was hoping he would be in the final 5 :/ Well atleast he made it to 10 :/. Final 9 Competitors: iBallisticSquid Amy Lee33 Rosie33 Finnball Long BowX99 Ank55 x Bread Stick ZShoot2KillZ HitTheTarget Round 9: Long BowX99 ELIMINATED Runner Up: Rosie833 The bad part is that HitTheTarget is still in :/ Final 8: iBallisticSquid Amy Lee33 Rosie33 Finnball Ank55 x Bread Stick ZShoot2KillZ HitTheTarget Round 10: HitTheTarget ELIMINATED Runner Up: x Bread Stick Yes HitTheTarget is out! So I guess final 7 :D Final 7: iBallisticSquid Amy Lee33 Rosie33 Finnball Ank55 x Bread Stick ZShoot2KillZ Round 11: ZShoot2KillZ Runner Up: Ank55 Well if it had to be anybody it would probably be her. Final 6: iBallisticSquid Amy Lee33 Rosie833 Finnball Ank55 x Bread Stick Round 12: Amy Lee33 ELIMINATED Runner Up: Rosie833 Aww Amy Lee is out but their is only 1 champion and it is random... XD. Final 5: iBallisticSquid Rosie833 Finnball Ank55 x Bread Stick Round 13: Ank55 ELIMINATED Runner Up: iBallisticSquid Ank is out which sucks but I am hoping Squid wins or Finball :D Final 4!: iBallisticSquid Rosie833 Finball x Bread Stick Round 14: Rosie833 ELIMINATED Runner Up: iBallisticSquid Aww man Well Finball or Squid one of those will most likley win. Final 3: iBallisticSquid Finball x Bread Stick Round 15: x Bread Stick ELIMINATED Runner Up: Finnball! He made it to the final 3 :D Yes Finball and Squid are the Final 2 I hope Squid wins :D Round 16: Runner Up: Finball! Winner: IBallisticSquid!!!!! IBallisticSquid wins! I hope you guys enjoyed that little game I made up. So here is the elimination table of the game! Category:Blog posts